Hi, Stranger!
by tehMimo
Summary: Goten and Trunks have stumbled onto Hell after making a stupid wish. Sure they meet all kinds of interesting people, but how will they ever go home!


**Hi, Stranger!**

By Mimo Chi

**Summary: **Goten and Trunks have stumbled onto Hell after making a stupid wish. Sure they meet all kinds of interesting people, but how will they ever go home!

**Disclaimer:** Please enter your silly disclaimer of the day.

**A/N:** … I can't think of one…

**Disclaimer:** Then we must use the default line of "No, I do not own DBZ or it's characters."

**A/N:** Awww… ( Oh and Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7, this is before the Buu Saga. And I know when souls go to Hell (in DBZ) they're just white blobs/ghost thingies but for the sake of this short story, let's make them keep their bodies!

Yes, I know this idea's probably been done before, but we can't always be original...

That line is also unoriginal.

* * *

"TRUUUUNKS-KUN! I found it! I found it! The last dragonball!" Goten cried out happily as he began to do summersaults in the air.

"That's great! Now we can finally wish for an endless supply of chocolate!"

"I thought it was going to be gummi bears…"

"TRUUUUNKS-KUN! I found it! I found it! The last dragonball!" Goten cried out happily as he began to do summersaults in the air.

"That's great! Now we can finally wish for an endless supply of chocolate!"

"I thought it was going to be gummi bears…"

Trunks and Goten summoned the great Shenlong. They both looked at him in awe.

"Wow… he's so big!"

"Of course he is, Goten… he can grant any wish!" Trunks said.

"I CAN GRANT ANY WISH!" Shenlong repeated as Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I just said that!"

"Uh…" Shenlong actually hesitated as he said, "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH?"

Trunks stood out first and said, "Well I know what I want!"

Goten pushed him out of the way and said, "What about what I want!"

"You can't eat that much gummi bears, Goten! Grow up!"

"Well if you eat anymore chocolates, you'll be fat! FAT!" Goten screamed loudly at his best friend.

"I WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO! Jerk! That's right! You're a jerk!"

Trunks rolled his eyes again. Goten could be so naïve sometimes. "Jerk, right… that's such a big and horrible insult! You baby!"

Goten was close to tears and said something he thought he'd never say to his best friend. "I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HELL!"

Trunks' eyes widened at the insult. He didn't even think that Goten knew what Hell was. But before he could say anything, he disappeared!

"What happened!" A cold wind blew as Goten cried and sneezed.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER?" Shenlong boomed out.

The poor little boy looked up at the dragon with big teary eyes and asked, "B-B-But… where's Trunks-kun?"

"HE IS IN HELL. AS YOU WISHED." The dragon said in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!" Goten started sobbing again, "NOOOOO! THEN THEN THEN! THEN I WISH I WAS IN HELL WITH TRUNKS!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The Dragon said as Goten disappeared to the bellows of … HELL!

Trunks had landed beside a blood-red fountain that oozed through the cracks of the cement below! Trunks watched sadly as the bloody liquid made a red trail that led to places he didn't want to think about. Yes, this is just me, taking up your precious time by writing things that don't really matter in the story. Anywhoo

"TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten cried out as he tackle hugged his best friend.

"Goten! What are you doing here!" The lavender boy asked.

Goten struggled to talk as he sobbed and stuttered his confession of sending their fates to the bellows of Hell. "I'M SO SORRY TRUNKS!" Goten cried out at the end.

To stop Goten from crying, Trunks jumped to his feet and bribed his best friend to calm down with a tootsie roll.

After a while of silence and tootsie rolls, Goten finally asked, "So… how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, Chibi."

"I'm scared."

"I know, Chibi. But we'll find a way."

Goten looked around and realized there were quite a lot of people walking around now. "Do you think… we should ask for directions?"

Trunks blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that? And so, the two troublemakers were off asking random strangers how to get out. They didn't accomplish much with answers like:

"Get out! MUAHAHAHAHA! ONCE YOU'RE HERE, YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT! NEVER!"

"I DIDN'T MURDER MR. FINKLE! I DIDN'T! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! STOP LOOKING AT ME! ARRRRRRRRRG!"

"Pass Go and receive $200!"

Trunks sighed but Goten smiled happily. "That Mr. Monopoly sure was nice wasn't he!"

"I don't think he is, Chibi. After all, he is in Hell."

* * *

After a while of walking, the two stumbled on a strange primitive community. Warriors were walking around, dark eyes scanning the area, their tails clung tightly to their waist, their—

Wait a tick! (Austin Powers) Tails!

Indeed, these creatures had tails! Goten and Trunks gasped in shock as they realized what it was.

Goten was first to announce his theory. "WE'VE! WE'VE DISCOVERED! The lost city of Tailed People!"

Trunks looked at Goten in astonishment. How was it possible that Gohan was a genius and Goten was---… er… lets say he's just not!

"… It could be the dead Saiyans." Trunks said. Finally, the voice of reason.

"Oh! That's a good guess too!" Chirped Goten.

Trunks sighed and dragged Goten around the place, hoping to find someone to ask for directions… that wouldn't try to kill them. Though they were surrounded by Saiyans, I doubt any of them were nice.

Near a cave, a big bearded man sat down on a straw thorn (snickers) as he sipped lemon and mango juice from a straw made cup which had leaks and the juice went all over his hand, but he pretended to not notice it.

"WOAH! Trunks! That guy looks just like your dad!"

King Vegeta (who else would it be?) noticed the two little punks that were staring at him with big blue and brown eyes.

"I AM THE GREAT VEGETA, KING OF THE SAIYANS! WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Goten's eyes widened and gasped, "Wow! You're name is Vegeta! Trunks' dad's name is Vegeta too! And he always said, "I'M VEGETA, PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS!"

Trunks slapped his forehead and sighed. "Chibi… he's my dad's dad…"

"Wow! He's your grandfather?" Goten asked as they forgot about the figure that was right in front of them.

"You, brat, know my son, Vegeta?"

"Yes… I'm his son."

* * *

A/N: Woaahhh cliffie! I didn't expect this to be a continued story, and it probably won't be. Just maybe… Iunno 2 more chapters? Or shorter chapters but more…?

I said I would never write again…

But… meh! Ahaha, my first DBZ story (not really) so don't hurt my feelings TOO bad.

**Snippy of Next Chapter:**

"… **Why do you have purple hair?" and the Chibi's find more "interesting" strangers...**


End file.
